


No Heart to Speak Of

by sparkyships



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Mild aftercare, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, True Love, but it's not really that rough, but only lowkey - Freeform, ha GAYYYY, they are gay ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkyships/pseuds/sparkyships
Summary: Nozel Silva never truly loved freely, not since his mother, Lady Acier's passing.He swore he would never let himself love again, though he found himself breaking those personal vows as feelings begin to develop for his childhood friend/rival, Fuegoleon Vermillion. A quick kiss in the bathroom of a bar when they were junior Magic Knights on a mission was all the confirmation Nozel needed to know his heart had been well and truly stolen.When The Eye of the Midnight Sun strikes Fuegoleon down, Nozel can't help but visit. That's when the eldest (and scariest) Vermillion slaps some sense into Nozel, making him face his feelings for her comatose little brother.How will their relationship progress once Fuegoleon inevitably awakens from his coma? Read and find out ;)
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion, Nozel Silva/Fuegoreon Vermillion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217





	No Heart to Speak Of

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ OR INTERACT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING + NSFW! USE THE TAGS AS WARNINGS  
> **Please note that during the sex scene, there is 1 (one) extremely brief mention of choking**  
> **Also Nozel the lowkey exhibitionist ;)**

Nozel never truly did love freely, not since his mother, Lady Acier passed away. The closest thing he had ever gotten to ‘love’ in the years since her passing was the care he exhibited for his younger siblings, though even that was hit or miss relationship.

He loved Nebra and Solid, typically equally, but at times in their own special ways. Noelle on the other hand… she was much too similar to Lady Acier and loving her hurt Nozel much more than he could possibly ever admit to. Maybe that’s why he not only turned a blind eye to his sibling’s poor treatment over the youngest Silva for all those years, but encouraged it in his own way sick way.

His love managed to form into a sick hatred (of self and for his parents)-- he resented his mother for leaving all of her children behind; for not only leaving Nozel to be the heir to the responsibilities of not only the Silva name, but the captaincy of the Silver Eagles Magic Knights squad. Yet the worst of all? He felt like he was forced to grow up too quick, taking on not only the protective and knowledgeable role of eldest sibling, but a parental role over his younger brother and younger sisters.

He refused to let himself love again. In fact, he feared the word _love_ itself. He couldn’t love again, not after experiencing so much loss of both love and life from such an impressionable, young age. Loving leads to getting hurt, he always told himself, and that became his secret and personal life mantra.

He never allowed himself to let anyone in, no one could be worthy enough to melt the coldest ice of the eldest Silva’s heart. But Fuegoleon? That man was an entirely different situation. Nozel couldn’t deny his feelings for Fuegoleon, even from such a young age. 

Nozel constantly thinks back to their first introduction as children. There was something about those warm, inviting violet eyes that never failed to reassure Nozel or make him feel like with the other was home.

When their powers started to manifest, years before they both even received their grimoires, Fuegoleon was the only one who was even capable of standing up to him. The only one worth being called his ‘rival’.

Nozel remembers every last detail of the time they shared. Small touches, powerful fights, the day Fuegoleon got his grimoire and became a Magic Knight, how happy Fuegoleon was the day Nozel got his own grimoire and became a Magic Knight.. all down to being each other’s first kiss.

-

The memory was bittersweet, he remembers. They had been on a mission alongside other powerful knights of different squads, fulfilling a mission ordered by the Wizard King. They had time for rest and reprieve, having finished the mission much earlier than anticipated, the small group taking a break in celebration at a nearby bar.

“Give us a kiss!” one of the knights, in a drunken state began joking around with an attractive waitress at the bar. The interactions between the two didn’t get far, much to the waitress’ relief, though it did spark quite the interesting conversation among the knights that sat at the bar. They talked about their first times, rating their bed partners and the royals talked about their betrothed. Due to his mother’s untimely passing and his father’s absence, Nozel didn’t have a betrothed. Oftentimes, he joked of ‘being married to his work’, which being on the outside looking in, it truly seemed as though he acted this way. Nozel’s cheeks were set alight as the conversation progressed. It didn’t take long for the others to notice, pestering him with questions galore.

“I bet he’s never even kissed a girl!” one of the men mused. “That explains why he’s so stuck up.” another threw in.

Fuegoleon was always the ‘calm and collected’ one of the dynamic duo, especially at times when all Nozel wanted to do was fall apart. He dragged the younger man, hand-in-hand, to the restroom, away from the other knights, away from prying eyes and ears and away from the madness of their mission mates.

“You alright?” Fuegoleon pressed, still holding tight onto Nozel’s hand. not that either truly minded. “W-why wouldn’t I be, ‘Leon?” Nozel’s tone stuttered slightly as he struggled to regain his natural composure. Fuegoleon shook his head, “If there was something going on, I’d want you to tell me. You should know by now that you can trust me.”

Their eyes met and Nozel had come undone. He almost couldn’t bring himself to let the words fall from his pursed lips, but sequentially it was just Fuegoleon. He muttered an answer in a voice that was unusually quiet for just the two of them. Fuegoleon only egged him on further, hoping to get a transparent answer from the Silva.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before, okay?” Nozel looked away, voice nearly frantic. He couldn’t look at Fuegoleon after admitting something like that. Surely even his best friend would mock him for it.

Fuegoleon’s unoccupied hand found its way to Nozel’s chin, redirecting the smaller man’s focus back up to meet his eyes. “Is that all?” he asked and the shift in Nozel’s glassy amethyst eyes was the only answer he needed. “Don’t laugh, okay ‘Leon? I just haven’t ever been romantically involved with the right person.”

“If I were to laugh,” Fuegoleon began, Nozel’s eyes narrowing, waiting for the tormenting to commence. “I’d be a hypocrite.”

Nozel’s eyes widened, shock flowing through his features, mixed with a form of relief he couldn’t quite place— not that he would admit to being relieved that no one else soiled Fuegoleon.

Fuegoleon’s hand holding Nozel’s gripped tighter and the one on his chin began to stroke the younger’s delicate features with the callus pad of his thumb. “Don’t you ever just want to kiss someone to get it over with?” Nozel asked, subconsciously leaning further into the fierce man’s embrace. “Only if it means something.” Fuegoleon finished, before closing the gap between them, capturing the younger’s plush lips with his own.

The kiss was about as sloppy as any regular first kiss, neither truly knowing what to do, a rush of emotions, tongues and teeth colliding in what could only be described as a unyielding battle for dominance, but to them? The kiss was exhilarating; one man just about had the ability to steal the air right out of the other’s lungs— and they were both wholeheartedly content with that fact alone. Their hands that once held one another only parted for Nozel to grasp with both hands at the very seams of the crimson colored Magic Knights over-cape on Fuegoleon’s chest and for Fuegoleon to continue running one thumb along Nozel’s sharp features, using the other to pull him as close as possible by the grimoire holding belt on Nozel’s slender waist.

When they reluctantly parted, both of their cheeks became complimentary scarlet colors, eyes fogged with lust and breath heavy as oxygen finally filled their lungs. Nozel’s nervousness from earlier was revisited as he couldn’t meet Fuegoleon’s eyes after such a passionate moment; but the older wouldn’t have any of that, forcing him to look his way. No words were said because they simply weren’t needed.

Fuegoleon used their moment of silence to compose himself, leaving one last lingering yet chaste kiss on Nozel’s lips before stepping away and walking out of the bar’s restroom with a blasé attitude. Nozel was left behind with his thoughts, stuck in a trance but also peculiarly saddened by so suddenly being forced alone, especially at the fact that Fuegoleon’s incandescence no longer enveloped him and made him feel safe.

He needed to make this man his, whatever it takes.

Nozel exited the restroom, still in his own world, but grounded when he noticed Fuegoleon didn’t seem phased by the event that happened moments earlier. He continued on as if nothing happened. As if he didn’t just turn Nozel’s world upside down. Little did Nozel know at the time— that was only the beginning.

-

Nozel remembers every last fight, every time he didn’t need to worry about his blind spots because Fuegoleon had them covered. He thought back to another conflicting memory, one where he and Fuegoleon as captains shared the battlefield against a particularly formidable Diamond Kingdom enemy. Fuegoleon was ill and aided Nozel against doctor’s orders. Being off his senses that day, the regularly elegant, synchronized step the two shared during battle was impared. Nozel had gotten hurt that day— nothing major, just a small concussion, but Fuegoleon never stopped blaming himself for it. They were to be partners on that mission and partners made sure the other never took a hit. Not when said hits were preventable.

That’s exactly the way Nozel feels right now. Helpless. True logic tells him that had he been on the battlefield, alongside Fuegoleon, not much would have changed.. but he likes to believe that if he was there a few days earlier, the day the mighty Crimson Lion Kings Squad Captain, Fuegoleon Vermillion, was taken down, things could have had a chance of going differently.

Fuegoleon’s state of somnolence in the Crimson Lion King’s hideout has been ongoing for almost two weeks now. Nozel visited him everyday without fail, though he couldn’t bring himself to actually _visit_ him. He couldn’t see Fuegoleon like this, not while knowing he was indubitably powerless to help. He sneaks into the hideout nightly, sure to go unnoticed by Leopold, Mereoleona or other prying squad members looking to check up on their captain. He stood in the shadows of the moon-lit hallway, outside of the doors, listening to Fuegoleon’s breathing, thinking about what could have been.

Sometimes he’ll see Leopold sneak into the room at the dead of night to cuddle up close to his older brother. Fuegoleon had always said Leopold did that for comfort when he couldn’t turn his brain off long enough to sleep. Nozel always thought it was endearing how much Leopold looked up to Fuegoleon, especially how sweet and healthy a relationship the Vermillion siblings had. He knew Mereoleona visited more often than she cared to admit, looking to her younger brother for guidance, even in his comatose absence.

One night, he wasn’t careful enough and Mereoleona was still in Fuegoleon’s room, sitting at her younger brother’s bedside. She was probably the Clover Kingdom’s lightest sleeper, so of course she’d hear Nozel lurking outside of Fuegoleon’s room-- no matter how hard he tried to be ‘stealthy’.

“It wouldn’t hurt you to actually come in for once, Nozel.” Mereoleona’s gruff, sleep induced voice sounded. He let himself chuckle, her keen senses most certainly sensed his mana in the hideout nearly every night, so he was a fool for thinking he wouldn’t be caught sooner or later.

With great hesitation, Nozel entered the room, his eyes misting immediately at Fuegoleon’s appearance. To see the most lively man look so unusually pale and lifeless as opposed to his regularly sun-kissed and healthy colored skin, it was hard for Nozel to take in. The lump inside his throat kept him from properly greeting Mereoleona, as his heart sank further than it had ever been. He never allowed a soul that wasn’t Fuegoleon to see him in a moment of weakness, but this didn’t count. Not when the love of his life was in such a state. He all but ran to Fuegoleon’s bedside once he finally convinced his body to move, not giving a single care to the tears that were most definitely streaming down his face.

Mereoleona held her breath in anticipation when Nozel’s hands touched her lifeless little brother for the first time in weeks. It was almost as if she hoped Fuegoleon soul would sense Nozel’s presence and finally snap out of this coma. Both of her little brothers were her weakness and for the first time in the decades of knowing the intimidating lioness, Nozel didn’t hear one wisecrack come out of her mouth about Nozel’s complicated relationship with Fuegoleon.

“Nozel,” Mereoleona’s uncharacteristically meek voice gained the royal’s undivided attention. “Promise me that when my foolish younger brother finally decides to wake up, you’ll tell him how you really feel about him.”

Her tone didn’t sound like classic Mereoleona, but even beyond her tone, the way she spoke was still bossy. Nozel couldn’t play dumb, not at a moment like this. All he could do was nod his head, his eyes following Mereoleona as she stood to exit.

“It’s been awhile, you two deserve some privacy.” She lightly stated. “I’ll be in my usual spot monitoring those who aren’t Leo who decide to visit my brother at all kinds of ungodly hours. I’ll stop the squad from coming in, but you know Leo won’t get discouraged as easily,” She let out a laugh, thinking fondly at her youngest brother’s determination and care for their middle sibling. “Stay as long as you’d like. The big lug will be elated to know you stopped by so often to see him while he was down and out.” With that, she exited, closing the large wooden doors behind her.

Nozel ran fingers through bewitching auburn locks of hair, admiring how soft they still are, even with him in such a state. He assessed all possible areas of damage, only really noticing the loss of an arm and slight fatigue from being unconscious for so long. He took Fuegoleon’s remaining limp hand in his own, the absence of warmth was truly foreign to him, as ‘cold’ and ‘Fuegoleon’ were about as opposite as two things could be.

“You idiot.” Nozel scoffed. “Going alone into a battle you can’t win.. Thinking back on it, that’s so typical of you, ‘Leon.” he couldn’t help but imagine what Fuegoleon’s expressions would look like, or the words the older would use to defend himself at the conversation presented. “I wish I could’ve fought with you.. to be by your side as you always are for me. I never understood your family’s ‘Lion’s Pride’ mentality, but what I do know is this; I won’t rest until I find who did this to you. You’re my pack. I’ll make sure they regret the day they ever crossed our paths.” From then on, all Nozel did was switch between holding Fuegoleon’s hand or touching his face and hair. Admittedly, he managed to fall asleep with his head rested on Fuegoleon’s chest, hand-in-hand. The older man’s steady breathing and completely regular heart rate was the only reassurance that Nozel needed to know that Fuegoleon would be okay; this will all be okay in the end. Unfortunately, Nozel’s internal clock didn’t let him rest for long, waking him before he could even consider overstaying his welcome.

Nozel held Fuegoleon’s uninhabited hand to his mouth, kissing it in the same way he would’ve done if he was trying to impress a partner for courting. “Promise me you’ll wake up soon, ‘Leon. It’s not proper for royalty to keep people who care about you waiting for so long.” Nozel wipes away the last of the tar-tracks from his bleary eyes and exited the same way he entered. He silently thanked Mereoleona for allowing them some alone time, it was something he didn’t really know he needed, but was nevertheless thankful to have had.

Future nights were similar to this one. Nozel sneaking into the tower to visit Fuegoleon, where he either stood in the usual blindspot outside of the ornate doors, or when no one was there he’d just sit with him. Sometimes, he’d catch Fuegoleon’s unconscious form up with how his day had gone, how his personal training was going, how well his squad was doing or even just simply telling the man of the things he’d seen that reminded him of the sleeping lion or the ways he’d missed him since his last visit.

These nights continued straight through, until the King announced the Royal Knights and their plan to invade the Eye of the Midnight Sun. He immediately signed himself up to tag along, wanting to be part of the group of elite Magic Knights that would take the people who hurt Fuegoleon and countless others down. He and Mereoleona were driven in a way that the other knights had never seen from them, fighting their way to the center of the base, longing to be the first one to take down the almighty Leader of the Elves.

Of course, things didn’t go as planned for them— with several mages awakening as elves and all, but Nozel and Mereoleona were still determined. Nothing could stop them; not when they’ve already made it this far.

Retreating to the higher classed area of the Clover Kingdom to regroup, Nozel couldn’t believe his eyes. His heart skipped one too many beats as he’d finally seen Fuegoleon awake at last, for the first time.

Truly, it was all a blur and all he actually remembers is joking with his rival about how long it took him to wake up. Fuegoleon’s timing and resolve never ceased to amaze him. The flame magic user surely was the only person who could emerge from a coma a hundred times stronger than he was before being put down. Nozel almost couldn’t believe that the mana radiating from the older man was actually Fuegoleon— but then again, having an elemental spirit on your side really must take you to new levels entirely.

It wasn’t just _seeing_ Fuegoleon active for the first time in longer than he could remember, but fighting alongside his childhood friend... it’s something so refreshing and welcomingly familiar and Nozel missed it so much more than he was willing to admit. He knew now that the elves wouldn’t stand a chance. Not with Fuegoleon Vermillion and the Salamander by his side.

The Clover Kingdom mages finally had all the pieces they needed to win.

-

Surely enough, the battle was over. The Royal Knights, shockingly alongside some elves won, finally exposing the truth and defeating the evil that had overtaken everything. Nozel was thankful for how slow paced things were now because his mind needed those rare moments to take a breath and relax.

He thinks back to his promise to Mereoleona about telling Fuegoleon the truth of his feelings once the other man awoke. All that confidence he once had when Fuegoleon was out was shaken and he wasn’t sure if he could let himself get anymore involved with the fire mage than he already was. The thought of telling Fuegoleon how he loved him killed him, but the thought of not telling him before it was too late did too.

He sat alone in his office one day, paying no regards to the Royal Silva paperwork or the Silver Eagles paperwork that had upcoming deadlines to be done. No, Fuegoleon was all that was on his mind. So, when an all too familiar face entered his office uninvited, while locking the door behind, he wasn’t sure if it was reality or just a sick daydream.

Nozel blinked a few times, attempting to focus his eyes on the figure familiarly traipsing towards him. When their eyes finally met, after what felt like forever, reality set in and a blush crept on his face; seeing Fuegoleon after all the thinking he had just done about him was admittedly a little embarrassing.

“Mereoleona told me that you wanted to see me and now that things have finally slowed down, I thought that the timing was perfect.” Fuegoleon took his regular seat on the right hand corner of Nozel’s desk, his features looking all too serious. Nozel sighed, _'it's now or never'_ he attempted to pep talk himself, thinking of the right words to say.

“You jerk!” he started with, which bewildered Fuegoleon. “How could you be so stupid? Going into a fight that you knew you couldn’t win alone. These past few weeks, I was so convinced that I was going to lose you and that’s just about the only thing I can’t stand thinking about.” Nozel’s voice shook and Fuegoleon’s eyes studied him. He wasn’t sure if the silver haired man was mad, about to cry or both. He leaned over and grabbed Nozel’s hand in his own.

“You could never lose me so easily. I figured that you of all people would have known that.” Their fingers laced together, Fuegoleon giving the other’s hand a light squeeze. “Is that all you had to say to me? My sister made it seem as though it were urgent..”

Nozel stood so that he could be eye level with the other man, who still sat in his regularly confident demeanor on the corner desk of the meticulously shiny African Blackwood desk, their hands still held together. “You’re always moving so fast, ‘Leon. from training, getting your grimoire, becoming a magic knight, then a captain.. winning every fight, never giving up.. always seeing the good in everyone, even someone as closed off and detached as me.. you’re so amazing that the Salamander chose to guide you _while you were in a coma, 'Leon._ I don’t want to be the one you left behind and I’m growing tired of being _just_ rivals.” Nozel watched as Fuegoleon’s face fell at that last sentence, but Nozel only held the other’s hand harder, fingers entangled. “I want us to be equals. Not just on the battlefield. Almost losing you made me come to the realization that I won’t always have the chance to tell the people that I love how I feel, so I have to tell them at every chance I get before it’s too late.”

“We are equals, Nozel. I’ve never once thought of you as any less. That’s why you were always the perfect rival, the perfect best friend and the perfect battle partner. It’s everything I’ve loved about you since we were children.” Fuegoleon admitted, causing a crimson colored glow to creep up on Nozel’s cheeks, the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears (Fuegoleon loved when Nozel blushed like that, he knew it was only for his eyes).

“I want us to be more than that.” Nozel’s words were blunt as he stood his ground, making sure to drive his point home-- the emotion in his voice ever present. “I want to be the person that you come to when you need to unwind when you had a long day, the person who hugs you in congratulations when things go right, the person who falls asleep next to you at night. I understand if you want that with someone else and not me.. but it’s always been you that I wanted, ‘Leon.”

“Who looks like an idiot now?” Fuegoleon let out a pestering chuckle, allowing a bold, sly side-smirk to come through. “You already are that for me, Nozel. You always were.” he continued speaking before Nozel could even have one single second of doubt. “I swear, as a child you spent more time in my bedroom than your own, as teens we fought just about every mission together and as adults I’ve spent more time in your office than my own. We’ve always been inseparable. When would I have even had the time to fall for anyone else when the only person I’ve ever wanted to notice was the man standing right in front of me?”

Fuegoleon confidently pulled Nozel into a kiss of undetermined passion. It was very different from their first kiss oh so many years ago— this time, it was nothing but raw emotion. Years and years of pent up feelings that they’ve been hiding, making excuses for and never acting on, finally brought to light by their mutual confessions. Fuegoleon pulled Nozel into him, holding the younger man between his legs, his arm wrapped around Nozel’s waist, while Nozel’s two hands were desperate for any form of purchase they could obtain, touching every last inch of Fuegoleon’s silky robes and body he could get his hands on.

The pair pulled back in a happy daze, but Fuegoleon wouldn’t let it end there. He kissed both of Nozel’s cheeks in a soft and loving way, moving on to kiss his forehead, his nose, along his jawline and down his neck until he reached Nozel’s collar popping it open, making the younger man begin to lose all semblance of modesty, and began lightly sucking pale red colored hickeys onto Nozel’s perfectly unblemished, doll-like skin. Nozel’s breath hitched, gaining control over his mind or body was an impossible task and all he could really do was softly cry out whilst clutching Fuegoleon’s elaborate red Crimson Lion King’s robes, gripping tightly almost as if he were trying to hold Fuegoleon in place, insuring he would never even think of leaving the younger man again.

When Fuegoleon’s worship of Nozel’s exposed neck ceased, Nozel took the time to remove Fuegoleon’s outermost robe and cape; it was thrown carelessly.. somewhere in his office. They could both care less as to where it landed. “Yours too.” Fuegoleon ordered, and Nozel muttered a simple yes as his robe followed shortly. Usually, Nozel would disrobe in an orderly fashion, placing each clothing article to the side with care— but he couldn’t let himself care. Not when he finally had the man he desired for longer than he could possibly remember right in front of him, only there for him.

Fuegoleon stood purposefully, using his excess height to his advantage, knowing Nozel felt slightly intimidated and inferior when Fuegoleon would look down on him from such a close distance. Lustful eyes met equally as needy ones, and Fuegoleon used this time to make the best of his limited capabilities he possessed with his single arm. He started by unclasping the belt that housed Nozel’s grimoire. The trust that it must’ve taken for Nozel to even consider allowing someone else to touch his belt and his grimoire was something that Fuegoleon didn’t take lightly at all, knowing that one’s grimoire was the deepest reflection of oneself. He turned to place it carefully on Nozel’s desk, his own following shortly behind, as neither of them would’ve appreciated their grimoires being carelessly tossed about.

He couldn’t help himself from running his hand under Nozel’s shirt, now that the article hung freely on his form after the belt was released; the pair continued their makeout session as he did. Feeling Nozel’s smooth skin and taut muscles was exhilarating, so much so that he couldn’t wait to feel more. He struggled to lift Nozel’s outer pearl colored shirt, the younger holding in a chuckle at his one-armed struggle; but much like everything else, Fuegoleon was determined to get his way, finally lifting the shirt off completely over the mercury mage’s head. Fuegoleon switched their positions in a show of dominance, now pressing Nozel up against his own overly expensive and lavish work desk, while he began to peel the bottom thermal layer from porcelain skin. Fuegoleon leaned down, sure to kiss up every inch of newly exposed skin as he rid his soon-to-be lover of all his pesky layers.

Fuegoleon had to take a step back and admire the man who stood so delightfully proper, yet slightly debauched in front of him. Sure, in all their years they’ve seen each other shirtless or less. They’ve bathed together and enjoyed many-a-trip to several different hot springs in their time— but seeing Nozel shirtless because Fuegoleon was the one removing his clothes was a deliciously naughty thought all on its own.

“S-stop staring at me like I’m prey that you’re going to pounce on at any minute, you damn lion.” Nozel’s gaze averted, shyly. He was always so modest in his choice of dress, so being studied under such a heated stare was a lot for the regularly chaste royal to handle.

“I can’t help myself from staring like a lion stalking its prey when there’s such a pretty little elegant birdy in need of getting his pristine feathers ruffled trapped so helplessly right under my paws.” there was an edge to Fuegoleon’s voice that caused a bone-chilling shiver to erupt down Nozel’s spine.

Fuegoleon’s fingers wondered south, testing the elasticity of the waistband of Nozel’s pants, sliding in only slightly to massage the pad of his thumb over the other’s extremely deep set, protruding hip bone. “Do you want me to stop here? or should I get these out of the way?” Nozel thought it was unfair that Fuegoleon would even _ask_ a question like that while playing with Nozel’s body as if he were a fiddle. Nevertheless, he bit his lip in anticipation and nodded his head in consent. “Verbal confirmation only.” Fuegoleon ordered in a voice remnant of the commanding tone he would use when one of his squad members was out of line, playfully snapping the waistband of Nozel’s already skin-tight azure colored thermal inner-layer pants against his skin. This made Nozel let out his first real, unrestrained moan. “Y-yes sir. Please k-keep going.” Nozel didn’t think before the title _"sir"_ escaped his lips, but much to his relief Fuegoleon seemed fond of it, as he wasted no time in unbuttoning the outer pants layer, watching them fall.

Nozel quickly unfastened his sandals, kicking his loose white pants away, body shivering with the anticipation of Fuegoleon removing his thermal layer. Fuegoleon’s fingers began tugging at the skintight pants once more. “Do you even know how long I’ve been waiting to call you mine?” Fuegoleon’s voice was borderline a growl, as was starting to make a teasing show of removing the last few articles of Nozel’s clothing.

“I have a pretty good guess.” Nozel responded, thinking back fondly to their first kiss.

As if reading his mind, Fuegoleon continued, “I always wanted to make you mine. Even long before the first time we kissed.” Fuegoleon’s attention returned to Nozel’s sensitive neck, but with the newly unveiled skin, he was able to venture further down, marking up shoulders and collarbones alike.

Nozel’s mind raced, “W-why didn’t you?” he stuttered out, pure bliss enveloping his mind and body every time any part of Fuegoleon’s body met his own. “I never knew you that felt the same.” The older man admitted.

Nozel wanted to go on and on admitting to Fuegoleon years worth of just how much he cared for the sun-kissed man that stood before him and at what points of their lives did he truly notice, but every last brain cell he thought he had left his mind when Fuegoleon took him by surprise, taking a pink, perky nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking and biting, whilst shimmying the thermal pants down until Nozel was capable of stepping out of them with ease. All that was left for minimal coverage were the underwear Nozel wore, which admittedly resembled women’s panties quite a bit.

Fuegoleon hiked Nozel’s leg up to his waist, until the younger got the point that he wanted Nozel to jump and wrap his legs around him. He knew Fuegoleon was strong and didn't question Fuegoleon’s capability of carrying him only one handed, so he did. Fuegoleon’s hand found its place just above where a strong thigh met a completely muscled ass. He playfully pinched and grabbed it, as Nozel’s arms wrapped around Fuegoleon’s neck, one for balance and the other to snake into Fuegoleon’s hair. He pulled out the tie that regularly held the top half of Fuegoleon’s hair from falling around his face, unable to stop the childish smile he displayed at seeing long, rust-colored curly locks cascade around such beautiful lightly bronzed skin.

“What are you smiling at?” Fuegoleon asked, an innocent and playful edge to his tone. Nozel’s cheeks heated up once more, in preparation of his own admission, “You, dork. I forgot that you’re this pretty when you let your hair out.”

In the end, it was lucky that Fuegoleon spent more time in Nozel’s office than his own; he knew the room like the back of his hand, even though he hasn’t been in it for weeks. Nozel never really was one to change things if not for efficiency. Without paying much attention, he was easily able to locate the gaudy, yet overly comfortable couch that he remembers spending one too many nights on while Nozel worked at his desk (and vice versa). He lightly dropped Nozel down, admiring the thin man as if he were starving and Nozel was the most bountiful meal he could ever dream of.

“‘Leoonnn, it isn’t fair that I’m the only one that’s wearing so little.” Nozel complained, his voice teetered on childish which made the still standing lion of a man smile goofily, pearly white and pointy teeth exposed through plush, kiss swollen rosy lips.

“You know, if you wanted to see me strip sooner, all you had to do was ask.” Fuegoleon winked and though he thought the move would come across as quite goofy, Nozel enjoyed it, his own ditzy smile appearing.

Nozel looked up as Fuegoleon masterfully undressed himself using only one arm. His muscles flexed like nobody’s business when he took off his shirt and that was the biggest turn on imaginable for Nozel. He shifted his legs, clenching and unclenching his thighs while watching Fuegoleon, clearly trying to shift some of the uncomfort he was experiencing from being hard without being touched. “You always were impatient.” Fuegoleon jived.

“Not everyone can have a resolve like you, ‘Leon.”

Fuegoleon stripped himself of his boots and pants, pausing before removing his own boxers. “Are you honestly sure that you’re ready? We can wait if you have any skepticism.”

Nozel sat up, shifting so that his face was adjacent to Fuegoleon’s hips. Tentatively, his hands reached up, softly laying themselves down onto Fuegoleon’s narrow yet meaty hips. “I need you, ‘Leon. I don’t want to make either of us wait any longer.” Nozel’s words were honest, as he pulled Fuegoleon closer to his face and the couch by his hips, swiftly running his hands up and down Fuegoleon’s flank, leaning in to kiss his navel, before dropping boxers all the way down muscular thighs and calves.

Embarrassingly, Nozel had put much thought into what Fuegoleon prick must look like. Fuegoleon was always much taller than most people, as well as quite broad and hefty in his overall body type, most especially his chest and shoulders. It should have been no question that Fuegoleon’s length would be the same. His mouth all but watered at how large and thick Fuegoleon’s manhood was. The head lion was extremely well endowed. Nozel shifted in his seat a little bit at the thought of what that glorious thing would do to his insides in just a few moments. He could practically feel his body spurting pre-cum in anticipation. Admittedly, he’d never given a blowjob to a real man before (he only ever sucked on the various toys he owned for his personal self love nights) but his mind was buzzing at the thought of how Fuegoleon must taste.

He took in a shallow breath before exploratively licking Fuegoleon’s length from the very base, straight up to the tip. Pre-cum oozed out and Nozel couldn’t stop himself from delving his tongue into the slit to give it a fair sample. He moaned like a cheap whore the moment the taste hit his taste buds. Fuegoleon was salty, though he knew that was to be expected, yet he could tell his lover indulged in his sweet tooth regularly (Fuegoleon always did enjoy eating fruits, as they were a ‘healthy/natural sugar’). It was exactly how Nozel imagined Fuegoleon would taste— musky, but sweet, only for Nozel. He pulled away for a quick second to lick his lips, the action driving Fuegoleon mad as he looked down at the younger. Nozel guarded his lower teeth with his tongue and went in, immediately swallowing down as much of Fuegoleon’s heavy length as he could. He knew from his various dildos that he didn’t have much of a gag reflex, and he has been dying at the thought of making Fuegoleon knees buckle with that fun fact.

Fuegoleon was lustfully looking down at Nozel, but was frustrated that he couldn’t see his lover’s eyes through the silver locks that were tied into their regular braid, that remained impeccably intact. He pulled at the cross hair tie to loosen the ends of the interwoven hair, then ran his fingers daintily through the locks still laced together, diffusing them and admiring the soft, fluffy, shiny curls that the braid left behind. He then ran his fingers through Nozel’s hair, starting at his forehead, to expose the top half of his face so that he could comfortably meet his lover’s eyes. Nozel hummed in satisfaction, attempting (but failing) to smile around Fuegoleon’s length. The vibration of his little hum caused Fuegoleon’s grip on Nozel’s hair to tighten ever so slightly, making the occupied man moan even louder. Testing limits, Fuegoleon ran his fingers through Nozel’s hair once more, only this time he tugged the silver locks much harder. Nozel’s eyes hazed, the sound of his lover’s muffled moan going straight back to Fuegoleon’s erection.

“You like when I pull your hair like that, gem?” Fuegoleon asked and other than a hum, Nozel didn’t stop his performance to answer. This caused Fuegoleon to pull Nozel’s hair hard enough so that his dick escaped from flushed, swollen lips with an obscene pop. “What did I say about vocal responses only?” His hand was still very much so fisted tightly in Nozel’s hair, which kept his mind cloudy and unable to accurately concentrate, but for the sake of the remainder of the night, Nozel knew he had to answer.

“I’m sorry, s-sir.” Nozel stuttered out in a way that was quite invaluable to Fuegoleon. “I love it when you pull my hair, p-please keep doing it.”

“That’s my good boy.” Fuegoleon released his grip momentarily so that Nozel could continue his earlier worship of Fuegoleon’s cock. He hummed, thoroughly content with having his mouth stuffed full of Fuegoleon again.

Fuegoleon’s hand shifted from gingerly running through Nozel’s soft locks, massaging his scalp, aggressively pulling all of the right places around the crown of his temple and stroking his straining, stretched jaw and throat. Nozel felt unbelievably cared for in this moment, his heart racing and all he could think of is how much pleasure he got out of how good he seemed to be making Fuegoleon feel.

Nozel’s hands started expertly pumping the root inches that didn’t fit so comfortably in his mouth or down his throat, making sure that none of Fuegoleon’s member went untouched or forgotten, working his man for every bit of what he was worth. It took a few long minutes and Nozel’s jaw was starting to excruciatingly lock and get tired from his consistent sucking and Fuegoleon’s unyielding thrusts, but hearing Fuegoleon come undone at his touch was entirely worthwhile. Fuegoleon couldn’t compose himself; he was freely moaning and grunting. Most of the words that spilled from his lips were unrecognizable to Nozel’s distorted mind, but among the ones he could make out only made his heart flutter in a special way only the other man could.

_"Nozel.. I'm close.. so good.. my gem.. God, you're so good, angel. Don't stop.. please, Nozel.."_

Nozel could feel that Fuegoleon was trying to pull him off in anticipation of finishing, but Nozel wanted to stick it out until the very end, trying to suck as much of Fuegoleon into his mouth and deep down his throat, while pumping the remainder in a comfortable, steady rhythm. It took every ounce of control in Fuegoleon not to force Nozel down when he finished, but luckily he didn’t have to.

For their first time together sexually, Nozel really seemed to know exactly what Fuegoleon wanted and needed at every moment, which was exactly like every other aspect of their lives together. As Fuegoleon finished, the mercury mage took in as much as he could, focusing on steadying his breathing, while trying to swallow down as much as possible. Nozel didn’t have any real experience with these kinds of things, but Fuegoleon came in what Nozel could only describe as an inhuman amount, and try as he might, Nozel couldn’t hang on for it all, needing to stop, panting to allow a clear breath to fill his lungs. He wasn’t going to let that stop him though as he was quickly back and ready, mouth wide open in waiting, tongue stuck out, and the most innocent eyes he could muster, pumping Fuegoleon through his last handful of spurts in the most lewd way imaginable.

Fuegoleon never considered himself to be the possessive type, but the fire spirit he now possessed, the Salamander, has somewhat of an influence on his regular nature and the current influence was the fact that seeing Nozel covered in his cum in such a primal-mating way was the biggest turn on possibly imaginable to Fuegoleon. His dick was almost immediately hard again and ready for more action at the sight of his lover alone. He stared down at Nozel, beautifully mannequin-esque skin painted in a vulgar way by the sheer-white essence that was purely his own. His cock throbbed when Nozel lapped at his sensitive cock-head for a short moment, followed by licking his lips as if he were licking them clean from a messy, sweet treat.

“You should take a picture, ‘Leon. It’ll last longer.” Nozel suggested with a light quip to his tone, though he could tell Fuegoleon was actually considering.. “I-I wouldn’t be mind if you wanted to. O-or if you did. I might actually not.. dislike it.”

Fuegoleon chuckled, “We have our entire lives for me to take immodest pictures of you and admire the sight of your beautiful face covered in my cum, angel. Trust me, as long as you’ll have me, there will be a next time.” Nozel’s rouge blushed face contrasted stunningly with the stripes of semen along the highest points of his cheekbones and smeared pools upon luscious lips. “For now, though, it’s time for me to make you feel just as good.”

Fuegoleon bent down to steal a kiss from Nozel’s shiny, fluid covered lips. He wasn’t sure where what was stickier, his own rapidly drying semen, Nozel’s tear-tracks or the copious amounts of saliva that escaped ruddy lips. He also paused to grab his own undershirt, delicately wiping Nozel’s face off before any more of the semen dried and got too gross for either of them to handle. “I’m gonna get you out of these, okay?” Fuegoleon asked after he finished cleaning off Nozel’s face, tugging at the younger’s panty-like boxers. “Y-yes, sir.”

He lightly pushed Nozel so he was laid back down, before sliding the boxers off of his smooth, pale legs. Fuegoleon was currently on his knees, in between Nozel’s legs. He grabbed one in his hand, softly kissing his way from foot to ankle, up his toned calf, on his shin, than his kneecap, all the way up his inner thighs until Nozel was reduced to nothing, absolutely squirming in his hands for _more._

Just as Nozel thought Fuegoleon was going to pay attention to him in the spots that needed attention the most, Fuegoleon diverted his affections, instead licking and kissing his way back up Nozel’s body. He paid extra attention to the rosy pink nubs on Nozel’s perky, solid chest. He made his way back up to the juncture where collarbones met a slender neck, turning into jawline before they were face to face. Fuegoleon was thankful for all of his core strength because being on his knees over Nozel without leaning fully on a hand for balance was starting to get exhausting. He pushed Nozel’s hair out of the way, before looking deep into his lover’s eyes.

“You can back out at any time, okay? All you have to do is let me know if you need me to stop at any point, gem.” Fuegoleon searched Nozel’s face for any sort of hesitance, distrust or sign of unwillingness— but all he could see was genuine love and a dazed state of happiness.

“Yes, sir.” Nozel stated confidently, showing that he completely understood that Fuegoleon was serious about respecting all Nozel’s wants, needs and boundaries. “T-there’s oil in my desk’s right-hand drawer.”

Fuegoleon smirked devilishly, before leaving Nozel to retrieve the oil. Nozel hates the immediate rush of cold once his scorchingly hot lover stepped away, but Fuegoleon was swift and back before Nozel could even miss him.

Fuegoleon took the same place on his knees between Nozel’s legs, reaching over Nozel to grab an extra pillow and blanket so that he could prop up Nozel’s hips to make this easier on both of them. “Are you comfortable, angel?”

“Yes, sir. You always make me comfortable.”

Fuegoleon wisely used little mana to heat his hand so that the oil bottle would heat, trying to compromise that he didn’t have two hands (one to pour the oil and a second to heat it before letting it touch Nozel in any sensitive areas). He poured a copious amount of magically-warmed oil onto Nozel’s cock, basking in his immediate reaction to the slick feeling and quickly spreading warmth. The hitch of Nozel’s breath was the most beautiful sound Fuegoleon had ever heard and in that moment, he wished for himself a lifetime of getting to hear that beautiful sound.

He capped the oil, haphazardly releasing it somewhere onto the couch incase if it would be needed again. His hand lowered to meet with Nozel’s cock for the first time all night and Nozel was practically sobbing and gasping due to the friction at this point. He gave several firm, initial strokes to Nozel’s member, in attempts to relieve some of his lover’s pressure while spreading the oil-- not only on Nozel, but on his fingers as well.

Fuegoleon admired the view of the oil running wherever it pleased, making Nozel’s tightly rimmed entrance look all pink and shiny. He built up a nice momentum, working all kinds of impure noises of encouragement from Nozel’s lips. The younger gripped the couch for dear life, sobbing at how good this felt after not being touched for so long.

Fuegoleon lowered himself comfortably, thankful to Nozel for getting the absolute largest couch physically possible, so that he could take Nozel’s member in his mouth while working him open.

At the exact moment his lips met Nozel’s cock-head, his finger began circling, attempting to pick up another small pool of lube before easing the first knuckle into his tight hole. Nozel choose the perfect moment to bite down on his right arm because if he hadn’t, he would have screamed and that would’ve alerted a Silver Eagles’ Squad member to their.. extra curricular activities.

Fuegoleon pulled off for a moment, a challenge written all over his features. “Worried about getting caught, gem?” The single finger wiggled at a slow, torturously mind numbing pace while Fuegoleon spoke, and Nozel wanted nothing more than to complain about it, to beg for something, _anything_ more. He bucked his hips hoping that Fuegoleon would get the message. “I wonder how easy it would be to make you scream my name. How fast do you think your diligent little squad members would run to your aid?” Fuegoleon mused as he added a second finger, allowing Nozel ample time to get used to the new girth, using a scissoring motion to stretch his lover further. Nozel’s balls beyond heavy at this point wanting their release and his member was swollen, twitching at the thought of being found out. “What if it were one of your beloved siblings that found us like this?” the idea was almost as sinister as Fuegoleon’s voice as he spoke, keeping his eyes locked on narrowing violet ones. “How do you think Solid, Nebra or Noelle would react to seeing the mighty older brother that they look up to, reduced to nothing underneath me, squirming in the most helpless, needy way?” Nozel struggled to keep his voice down. Whimpers and cries escaping his lips where he bit down on his arm. It felt like Fuegoleon managed to make it up to three fingers already and his head was nearly pounding from the pleasure.

“Can you hear the footsteps just outside of your office, gem? Surely, you can feel their mana every time they pass us by, none the wiser to the fact that their brilliant, unobtainable captain had my dick shoved down his throat not even 5 minutes ago.” Fuegoleon could tell how much his words were affecting Nozel. He could tell how close his lover was to cuming. Fuegoleon leaned over Nozel, to breathe in the scent of his neck and whisper in his ear while scissoring his fingers in a delightful rhythm. Even past biting down on his arm, his pleads were still heard quite loud and clear, so Fuegoleon wasn’t surprised when he could feel someone’s mana getting closer and closer to the door, until…

“Come for me.” Fuegoleon whispered the order commandingly into Nozel’s ear at the exact same moment someone’s knock on the office door rang through the room.

Nozel had absolutely come undone, cuming harder than he ever imagined. Spurt after spurt of cum spilled from Nozel’s basically untouched cock, he tried to muffle his scream into his arm once more, but clearly it didn’t work as the knocking at the door continued almost frantically. His mind was way too fuzzy to recognize anything that wasn’t an order from Fuegoleon’s voice.

“You’d better answer them before they find a key. Or worse, knock your door down.” Fuegoleon’s voice was hushed, fingers slowly receding from Nozel’s hole. Nozel let out a low, sad moan at the loss of the feeling of fullness, but he was happy he had at least one moment of clarity to focus on the distant voice behind the door and what was being said. He recognized the voice and it was as if his worst nightmares were coming true.

“Nozel?” Nebra called, her voice laced with worry.

“Big brother? Are you alright?” Solid’s voice accompanied his sister’s.

“N-nebra… Solid. I’m fine. T-there’s no need to be alarmed.” Nozel attempted to convince them, but his little siblings always knew when he was up to something.

“Are you sure, Nozel? You don’t sound alright.” Solid stated plainly. “I’m going to get my spare key. I’ll have one of the cooks make you soup.” Nebra told him, and Nozel’s heart raced, nearly beating out of his chest.

“N-no! There will be no need for that!” Nozel shouted, wanting to say anything necessary to deter his siblings from trying to get his door open or draw anymore attention from others. “I-I am feeling under the weather, b-but I promise I’ll get soup and get some sleep after I finish up with my... _responsibilities_.”

“‘Finish up with your _responsibilities_ That’s a fun way of saying _'leave me alone so I can get pounded_.” Fuegoleon whispered with a devious chuckle.

“Alright, if you say so Captain.” Solid said, voice sounding skeptical.

“We’ll be back to check on you in an hour.” Nebra added.

“O-okay.” he called after them, hoping they’d just go away.

Fuegoleon shifted above him, but all stayed quiet until they heard at least one set of retreating footsteps.

“Oh, brother— Did you happen to see Captain Fuegoleon? He came in looking for you. It seemed rather urgent.” Nebra’s final thought sounded, as a devilishly naughty thought filled Fuegoleon’s head.

“Say you haven’t seen me.” Fuegoleon ordered.

“N-no. That big oaf hasn’t stopped in. If you see him, tell him to stop messing around and that we have things to do- _oohhh."_

Fuegoleon picked the perfect time to breach Nozel’s hole with his own member. Nozel prayed for the love of all things holy that his sister was done asking questions because if he had to speak again, he wouldn’t be able to control his voice or contain his pleasured sounds as Fuegoleon slid forward until he was fully seated inside him.

“That’s odd. A junior knight said they swore they saw him pass through here.” Nebra said, seemingly none the wiser.

“Answer her.” Fuegoleon ordered, his hand trailing up Nozel’s body until he reached the thickness of Nozel’s neck, giving the lightest possibly squeeze while slowly pulling his cock half way out of Nozel, successfully making the younger lose control.

“No _oope,_ no ‘Le _oonnn_ here.” Nozel’s words were more strained moans than actual words but Nebra seemed to let it slide. She wasn’t always the best at adding things up, so she probably really did just think Nozel was feeling sick, tired and overworked. When the hallway fell quiet, he knew both of his siblings exited the general area, which meant that they’d have a full hour before any other interruptions presented themselves.

“I hate y _ou."_ Nozel couldn’t speak properly, as Fuegoleon’s deep, achingly slow thrusts were dragging guttural moans from his parted lips. His eyes were squeezed shut, letting his body lull to the pace Fuegoleon set.

“After all of those confessions earlier, you say hate me now?” Fuegoleon teases.

“Obviously. What else would I say to you, you fire bending, lizard owning lug?” Nozel asked, and he felt a subtle change in Fuegoleon’s thrusts. His eyes fluttered open, meeting with the glowing purple ones looking down at him. The rhythm was still deep and slow, but the roll of Fuegoleon’s hips felt different.. it was more.. personal.. more caring.

“I love you, Nozel.” _It was making love._

Nozel— the same man who refused to love for so many years due to traumatic experiences in his life.. he knew this one was different. This love was the kind of love that wouldn’t leave him. It couldn’t. This was a playful kind of love that could only come from lovers who are just as great of friends. He couldn’t feel the tears he was blinking away until Fuegoleon lowered himself down to kiss a stray drop. “I love you too, Fuegoleon. More than I ever wanted to be possible.”

He hooked his arms around Fuegoleon’s neck, kissing the man he knew would be his life partner, as the soft, drawn out thrusts began to quicken. The love wasn’t at all lost as Fuegoleon started to pound into Nozel faster and harder than ever before. Their kisses were beyond sloppy as Nozel continued to cry for no real reason other than sheer, well deserved happiness. Happiness and disbelief that he’s finally got the man he’s been dreaming of for more than half his life in his arms.

As breathing became a more difficult task, Fuegoleon switched from kissing Nozel’s lips to all over his face, to sucking even darker spots on the areas of his skin that he knew no other eyes would see but his own.

“I. love. you.” each word grunted out, punctuated with a loving kiss under Nozel’s ear and a thrust set in perfect timing.

Nozel’s mind was too blissed out to respond, but Fuegoleon knew how he felt. Nozel began to squeeze Fuegoleon inside of him, because he quickly learned it would draw extra moans out of the older man, and he loved it. It encouraged Fuegoleon’s trusts, further wrecking Nozel’s g-spot for all it was worth. Nozel’s fingers raked down Fuegoleon’s shoulders and back, hitting all the right soft spots and possibly even drawing a line of blood or two, not that the battle-scared man would’ve noticed.

Nozel’s legs wrapped around Fuegoleon so tightly, it’s like he was trying to make the other go deeper (which didn’t even seem possible, but Fuegoleon managed to find a way).

“I-I’m so close. P-please kiss me, ‘Leon, plea- _sseee_.”

Every time their lips collided, years of missed passion was behind it. Fuegoleon wanted nothing more than to touch Nozel to bring him to completion, but this current sex position wasn’t so one-armed-top friendly. They’d have to work that one out in the near future. Fuegoleon separated their kiss to utter his own request.

“I want to see you get yourself off on my cock.” Nozel’s blush was back and stronger than ever, but he wanted to give Fuegoleon the show he wanted.

“Yes _ssss, sir."_ he hissed, hand gripping his overly sensitive, leaking cock. He had to squeeze a little too hard at the base to keep himself from cuming within the first few stroaks. “ _Ahh-_ anything for you, _sir_.. my ‘Leon!” he bit his lip, drawing blood in a useless attempt to keep that from coming out as a scream. Fuegoleon, as in everything else, has impeccable aim for his g-spot and the feeling of Fuegoleon wrecking him until his hair was sweaty and matted against his forehead will forever be burned into his mind.

Fuegoleon’s forehead pressed down gently onto Nozel’s for a moment, a tender moment of his eyelashes tickling the younger’s face, breathing deeply while he enjoyed the erotic sight of Nozel touching himself.

A new desperate angle of trusts had Nozel moaning, so raw and desperate— so close to spilling his load. “Together.” Fuegoleon ordered, seeming like he’d lost all semblance of control of his own voice as well. An obnoxiously, naughty squelching noise could be heard coming from Nozel’s body every time Fuegoleon screwed into him. He was so slick from the earlier stretching with oil and the fact that Fuegoleon was releasing large amounts of pre-cum at a steady rate inside. A last few handful of thrusts caused Nozel to scrunch his eyes closed, face wrinkling in a euphoric sigh.

“Look at me, Nozel.” Fuegoleon ordered, contentedly admiring the blissed out features on the man laid below him.

Words were inaudible to both from that point on, Nozel struggling to not close his eyes from pleasure or embarrassment as Fuegoleon kept Nozel hot under his gaze while he continued pumping himself at a pace to match the pounding he was receiving.

Fuegoleon’s thrusts became deeper and he started to still inside Nozel, he could almost imagine hearing Fuegoleon tell him, _"I love you."_ as he came, but he was too blissed out to comprehend or remember. He let himself scream freely this one, last time, knowing Fuegoleon would appreciate hearing his pleasured voice when it wasn’t curbed. He came hard, mind numb at how amazing riding out the high felt with his final few strokes and Fuegoleon’s last few thrusts.

Fuegoleon went to pull out, raw from the oversensitivity of getting off so violently twice, but Nozel clutched his legs tightly around him, “S-stay in for a little while longer. So warm and good.” Fuegoleon could tell Nozel was too fucked out, so he decided to stay held inside until Nozel’s internal need for the other’s heat disappeared, and he was too satiated to notice Fuegoleon unhooking his legs so he could move. “D-don’t leave, ‘Leon, please.” His voice was so little, especially whilst begging for his lover and Fuegoleon couldn’t help falling in love even more.

“I’m only going to your private bathroom to get a rag.” Fuegoleon explained, but Nozel still protested. “We both need a cleaning. End of discussion.”

Nozel never would get over how _sexy_ it is when Fuegoleon speaks with confidence or to order him around. He was sure if he wasn’t so tired, his dick would spark in hardness once more.

Moments later, Fuegoleon returned with a few towels draped on his shoulder, both wet and dry, as well as a glass filled with what Nozel hoped was water in his hand. Fuegoleon set the glass down, first using the warm, wet towel to better clean Nozel’s face, stopping to remember how delectable he looked covered completely in his cum. After making sure there were no dry or sticky parts, he moved onto the stripes that painted Nozel’s lower abdomen and chest, working even more gently the lower he got. He knew he wouldn’t be able to remove all the cum or oil from Nozel’s skin in his sensitive state, but he needed to remove just enough to be comfortable for sleep.

He hiked up Nozel’s leg so that he could clean any essences that escaped from Nozel’s hole. He cried out at the feeling of the rough, wet towel touching him in such an overly sensitive spot. “I’m sorry, baby, you have to get clean so you don’t leak everywhere by morning.”

Nozel’s little noises that escaped his lips were in protest. “You came so much, I’m sure I’ll leak everywhere by morning _anyways."_ Nozel tried to joke but it was undeniably the truth. He smiled blissfully as he allowed his mind to drift to the racy thought of using a plug next time so that he won’t _leak everywhere_ by morning.

Soon, the wet towel was discarded to the floor and replaced with a dry one that focused mainly on the sweat that clung to Nozel’s forehead and chest. When Fuegoleon felt his lover was sufficiently clean enough for sleep, all towels were forgotten about as he grabbed the water, holding the glass delicately to Nozel’s luscious lips. Once the younger was properly hydrated, Fuegoleon felt happy enough with his aftercare, deciding to grab a massive, thick, fluffy blanket to cover the pair, as he climbed over his lover, laying in between Nozel’s back at the back of the couch. After cocooning them both in the comfort of the blanket, his arm protectively found itself on Nozel’s waist, keeping their bodies tied tightly together. Fuegoleon buried his face in the back of Nozel’s neck and Nozel laced his fingers of one hand with Fuegoleon’s as the other drew absent minded shapes along the definition of his muscles, happily sighing at the overwhelming, protective heat coming from his love.

“I can’t wait to do that again, because that was perfect.” Nozel turned his face back towards Fuegoleon, so the other would capture his lips in a final goodnight kiss.

“We have forever to do it again, angel.” Fuegoleon squeezed Nozel’s waist lightly. “Besides, we really should discuss your kinks. You came incredibly hard without even being touched at the idea of someone walking in on us, especially when they actually knocked on the door.”

Nozel’s cheeks were the deepest crimson, embarrassed that he found the idea of being caught _so hot._ “Okay, _'sir'_.” Nozel jokes, feeling Fuegoleon shiver at the pet name. “I guess I have a thing for being caught and you have a thing for dominant nicknames.”

“I can’t wait to exploit every last thing that you love and use it to my advantage.” Fuegoleon admitted and though it sounded extremely devious, Nozel knew it was being said with the best intentions possible. There was nothing left to be said, so the pair just drifted off into a deep, wordless sleep.

-

At some point in the night, Nozel shifted and was no longer laid with his back to Fuegoleon’s chest, instead he was laid so that he hugged the older man back, face buried in Fuegoleon’s broad chest. Fuegoleon seemed to like the new position as he sighed contently in his sleep, holding his lover tighter to his fieriness. It seemed as though Nozel regularly freezing body would never get tired of Fuegoleon’s unstoppable yet relaxing body heat.

The sun shining in through the curtains they had forgotten to completely close and the relentless knocking at the door were both things that the couple fully intended on ignoring, until the door handle twisted and the lock _clicked_

Nozel couldn’t bear to look, cursing whichever of his siblings decided to make use of their spare key to his office. He squeezed his eyes to keep them shut, nuzzling his neck back into its rightful place-- Fuegoleon’s chest. Fuegoleon smirked at the surprised faces of Leopold, Nebra and Solid, tightening his arm’s grip on his lover (he didn’t know if it was out of protection or jealousy, but Nozel’s hum of approval was worth it).

“Be quiet.” Fuegoleon ordered in his commanding tone which sent shivers down all of the present Silva’s spines, though the three newcomers began laughing beyond control at the situation.

“When you didn’t come back last night, I knew I’d find you here, brother. I just didn’t think it’d be like _this!"_ Leopold was stunned, causing Solid to snicker.

“I knew when the junior knight said she saw Captain Fuegoleon enter your office you two were up to something.” Nebra teased. “I was wondering how long you’d talk to me last night before you cracked.”

Nozel sobbed into his lover’s broad chest in embarrassment. _His siblings knew what he was up to last night._ He would _die_ if they were able to see his flushed face.

Sensing Nozel’s discomfort, Fuegoleon’s mana got all dark and scary-like. “Leave now, if you know what’s good for you.” He ordered, watching Nebra and Solid scurry away. Leopold, on the other hand, was used to his sibling’s ‘threats’. He stopped to snap a picture of his brother and his new lover, “Mereoleona is going to _die_ when she sees this!” Leopold exclaimed, excitedly going on about _"his new brother Nozel"_ following Nebra and Solid’s steps away.

“You’d better come back and lock the door.” Fuegoleon called and luckily enough, his obedient little brother followed through.

“Getting caught during sex, totally exhilarating. Getting caught the morning after? Totally embarrassing.” Nozel’s voice was muffled from where his face was buried, speaking directly into the heated skin of Fuegoleon’s chest, lightly tickling him. Fuegoleon couldn’t help but laugh, accepting the fact that when he returned to the Crimson Lion Kings base, he’d be subject to all kinds of ridicule and teasing from his younger brother and older sister. “You being protective of me is really sexy though, ‘Leon.”

“Good, ‘cause I wouldn’t dream of doing anything less.”


End file.
